The invention relates to a flow-routing component of a pump, which component is composed of at least two parts.
Such flow-routing components of pumps are known, for example, in the form of impellers or distributors of centrifugal pumps. These impellers or distributors often consist of two shrouds spaced apart from one another and having blades lying between them. In this context, it is known for impellers or distributors of this type to be composed of a plurality of parts, for example of sheet metal parts. Thus, it is known to manufacture the shrouds and the blades as individual parts from sheet metal and then to weld them to one another.
This manufacture is highly complicated, since a multiplicity of individual parts have to be connected to one another.